


Plays of Passion

by daisy_illusive



Series: The month of erotic romance (with VAV) [6]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: BaRon, el príncipe de los vampiros, sintiendo que su deseo sexual no podrá ser aplacado por la sangre, acude a aquellos que siempre han estado ahí para servirlo.





	Plays of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para mí, que no me he dedicado ninguna de las anteriores y eso no puede ser, que la que se ha pasado milenios quebrándose la cabeza para hacer cosas decentes he sido yo.  
> Después de tanto tiempo y tantas complicaciones, por fin ha llegado el final del mes de VAV y el porno, que en lugar de ser un mes se ha alargado hasta ser casi tres. Sorry por tanto. Espero que os guste.

            La noche ya había caído cuando BaRon despertó de su reparador sueño sin sueños y comenzó a moverse por los pasillos oscuros y llenos de trampas de aquel gigantesco y desvencijado castillo que llamaba hogar; oscuros porque sus ojos no necesitaban absolutamente nada de luz para poder ver su camino, el camino que lo llevaba hasta ellos, y llenos de trampas para que los _valientes_ —más bien estúpidos— humanos que se aventuraban en su interior no fueran capaces de llegar hasta las habitaciones en las que él mismo y su pequeña corte habitaban. No eran muchos los humanos que se aventuraban a ello en aquellos tiempos, pero todavía quedaban algunos a los que la figura oscura del castillo recortándose encima del risco, dominando el enorme valle que se extendía a sus pies, que decidían llegar hasta allí movidos por algún extraño impulso, buscando la gloria o el título a la estupidez más enorme. BaRon llevaba bastante tiempo sin despertar de su sueño, pero viendo cómo un esqueleto con todavía algo de carne colgando de sus blancos huesos se encontraba en uno de los pasillos que cruzó, pudo ver que algunas cosas seguían siendo iguales y los humanos seguían aventurándose allí dentro, aunque ya no aparecieran por aquel lugar para ofrecerle tributos. No después de lo que había pasado la última vez que lo habían hecho… pero de eso hacía ya demasiado tiempo, lo sentía en sus huesos y en su sed.

 

            BaRon detuvo su camino frente a una enorme puerta de madera con ornamentos de metal, hasta aquel lugar lo habían llevado sus piernas, el lugar en el que sabía perfectamente que los iba a encontrar a ellos, los dos únicos miembros de su pequeña corte, los únicos que quedaban a su lado y los únicos en los que podía confiar, los únicos que jamás lo abandonarían, los únicos que podían saciar su sed. Inspiró hondamente, encontrando las esencias de ellos tras la puerta y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, una sonrisa en la que sus prominentes colmillos asomaron sobre su labio inferior, para después empujar una de las dos hojas de la puerta, adentrándose en la enorme habitación que ésta guardaba y viendo a los dos vampiros que lo guardaban en las posiciones que les correspondían, junto al trono vacío que él debía ocupar, recibiéndolo con sonrisas en sus rostros. Lo debían de haber escuchado levantarse de su profundo sueño y, sabiendo que los buscaría allí, habían acudido a la sala del trono a esperarlo.

 

            —Es bueno verlo de nuevo despierto —comentó St.Van mientras él comenzaba a acercarse hasta el final de la sala—. Ya nos temíamos que nunca volveríamos a verlo despertar de su sueño.

            —¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó.

            —En recuento humano… —contestó Lou—, un par de siglos.

            —Un par de siglos… —murmuró él—. Habrá debido ser muy aburrido.

 

            Para BaRon un par de siglos pasaban como un suspiro, tan solo un pequeño espacio de tiempo en su larga existencia, una corta siesta de la que se acababa de despertar y en la que solo había notado el paso del tiempo porque se había levantado realmente sediento y débil; pero, para ellos, aquellos dos siglos debían haber pasado demasiado lento, ya que cuando se había puesto a dormir para recuperarse de sus heridas, solo llevaban viviendo en torno a unos tres siglos junto a él. Muy poco en comparación con lo que habían pasado solos.

 

            —Las primeras décadas fueron demasiado largas —dijo Lou—. No estábamos seguros de lo que debíamos hacer y los humanos del pueblo estaban todavía resentidos, así que tuvimos que sellar aún más el castillo y protegerlo…

            —A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, nos fuimos acostumbrando —siguió St.Van—, aunque también nos asustábamos un poco porque seguía sin despertar… al menos hasta que hace unos días comenzó a moverse.

 

            Habiendo pasado los últimos dos siglos dormido, no había podido pensar realmente en todo lo que había pasado antes de sumirse en aquel sueño reparador, pero al estar allí junto a los dos únicos seres en los que confiaba no pudo evitar que su mente vagara hasta el tiempo en el que había sido traicionado por todos los demás vampiros que habían estado en su corte, aliándose con los humanos para tratar de asesinarlo a él y a aquellos que le habían sido fieles. Había habido bajas en su bando, pero habían sido capaces de sobreponerse a aquel gran golpe y ganar la batalla, asesinando a todos los traidores y tomando una represalia también contra las gentes del pueblo que se habían aliado con ellos. Todo aquello lo había dejado bastante débil y solo había podido confiar en que si se sumía en un sueño reparador, St.Van y Lou lo protegieran hasta que despertara.

 

            BaRon llegó hasta el trono que siempre había sido suyo por derecho y se sentó en él, sintiéndose inmediatamente mejor, a pesar de que todavía sentía la insaciable sed, ya no se encontraba tan débil allí, con los otros dos vampiros a su lado; Lou sentado sobre el brazo izquierdo del trono, St.Van a su derecha, en el frío suelo de piedra.

 

            —Es bueno saber que habéis seguido a mi lado a pesar de lo duro que ha debido ser todo este tiempo —murmuró—. Sois lo único que me queda.

 

            A su lado izquierdo sintió el rápido movimiento de Lou, llevando su mano derecha hasta su rostro, sus dedos largos rozando su mentón y ejerciendo una leve presión en éste para indicarle que girara su cabeza en su dirección. BaRon dejó que Lou se acercara a él, inclinándose hasta alcanzar con sus labios los suyos en un profundo beso en el que se dejó llevar, cerrando sus ojos, agradeciendo aquel contacto que aplacó levemente su sed. Cuando Lou se separó de él, los dedos de St.Van tamborilearon sobre su muslo derecho y, aún con los ojos cerrados, se giró hacia el otro, notando inmediatamente sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos, BaRon también correspondió aquel beso, dejándose llevar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido los labios de sus dos fieles compañeros y lo necesitaba.

 

            La sed con la que se había despertado de aquel profundo sueño no era más que una sed sexual, un ansia de contacto que no había experimentado nunca jamás, una sed que no sería satisfecha simplemente con la sangre y que requeriría algo que tampoco antes había necesitado, pero que sí había disfrutado con anterioridad.

 

            —Necesitaba esto… —dijo, tras separarse de los labios de St.Van—. Pero necesito mucho más…

 

            Solo necesitó decir aquellas palabras para que, tanto St.Van como Lou, se levantaran inmediatamente de sus posiciones a su lado, quedándose frente a él, observándolo con sus iris de color azul claro, el deseo reflejándose en ellos. BaRon también notó su propio deseo ir _in crescendo_ y supuso que sus propios ojos habrían abandonado el color oscuro que solían mostrar cuando no bebían sangre ya que, entonces, se volvían escarlatas. La sangre de los humanos era lo que los mantenía vivos, la sangre que recorría sus venas, pero había ocasiones en las que la sed de sangre no era tan importante como la otra sed… y aquella era una de esas ocasiones. Por eso, no dejó que pasara más tiempo y también se levantó de aquel trono que le pertenecía para comenzar a caminar hasta la habitación de la que no hacía mucho acababa de salir.

 

            Los tres salieron de la sala del trono y anduvieron por los oscuros y sombríos pasillos llenos de trampas para los humanos que, tan solo unos instantes antes, había atravesado BaRon en solitario, con un sentimiento de precipitación y de inmediatez instalados ahora en su cuerpo, notando en Lou y St.Van a su lado aquellos mismos sentimientos. El tiempo realmente era algo que pasaba por los vampiros como ellos como algo que no tenía importancia, el tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían permaneciendo allí por mucho que el mundo a su alrededor cambiara, pero en aquel momento, para BaRon, el tiempo era lo único que no deseaba perder.

 

            Así, no tardaron demasiado en llegar hasta la habitación que en la que había dormido los últimos dos siglos. Todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba la última vez que había mirado a su alrededor —ya que cuando había salido de allí simplemente se había dirigido a la sala del trono sin fijarse en nada más—, el ataúd en el que se había encerrado a recuperarse seguía abierto en la zona más oscura y alejada las ventanas y puerta, mientras la enorme cama que también le pertenecía se encontraba al otro extremo. BaRon dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama, dándose cuenta de que ésta había estado siendo usada porque no había en ella ni la más mínima mota de polvo como sí que había en otras zonas de la habitación. Cualquier humano habría montado en cólera al descubrir aquel hecho y todo lo que este implicaba, pero él no era ningún humano cualquiera… él era el príncipe de los vampiros.

 

            —Habéis usado la cama en mi ausencia —les comentó a los dos vampiros que se habían quedado tras él, girándose hacia ellos.

 

            Aquello no era una pregunta, tampoco era una acusación, simplemente era la simple constatación de un hecho. St.Van y Lou habían estado usando su cama los últimos dos siglos, ya fuera solo para descansar o para recorrer a besos el cuerpo del otro, para darse el mayor de los placeres, se habían estado quedando en su habitación, junto a él, teniéndolo presente y esperando por su despertar. Era algo que le agradaba saber, aunque no habría esperado menos de ellos, los únicos en los que podía confiar, los únicos que hacían que su cuerpo volviera a pulsar de deseo.

 

            —Hemos pasado el mayor tiempo posible en la habitación —contestó St.Van, acercándose a él hasta que su cuerpo tan solo estuvo a unos centímetros del suyo, provocando que BaRon deseara que esos centímetros no existieran—. Pero nos alegra poder estar aquí contigo ya despierto.

 

            Y los centímetros no existieron más porque St.Van se acercó más y se inclinó sobre sus labios para besarlo con la fuerza y ferocidad que siempre lo habían caracterizado, algo que BaRon deseaba en aquellos momentos. Se había levantado tan sediento después de aquellos dos siglos que necesitaba todo lo que estuvieran dispuestos a darle ambos y también lo que no. Sus manos se aferraron a la ancha espalda del vampiro e hincó las uñas en ella a través de la tela, notando inmediatamente el olor de la sangre en la habitación. Mientras, sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra en un beso desesperado, hasta que finalmente se separaron. Los ojos de St.Van ardían en deseo, de la misma forma que lo hacían los suyos y los del otro vampiro que se encontraba en la habitación, que se había acercado hasta ellos de forma sigilosa, posicionándose a su lado, esperando a que el beso de St.Van finalizara para agarrar firmemente la nuca de BaRon y poner fin a la distancia entre ellos para besarlo también. Al contrario que el beso desesperado y lleno de ferocidad del otro vampiro, Lou buscó darle el máximo placer a su boca con sus labios, moviéndolos de forma lenta y pecaminosa sobre los suyos, provocando que su sed fuera en incremento.

 

            Había necesitado aquello, los había necesitado a los dos… y los iba a tomar sin esperar ni un momento más.

 

            Cuando lo labios de Lou abandonaron los suyos, BaRon dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de los cuerpos de los dos vampiros que lo habían guardado de todo peligro los últimos dos siglos para observarlos bien mientras se decidía por cómo debía de empezar aquello, dejando que sus colmillos asomaran en su boca y que éstos le cortaran el labio inferior sin remedio. BaRon se pasó la lengua por éste para detener la pequeña hemorragia sellando la herida con su saliva mientras observaba cómo aquellos que se encontraban frente a él también se relamían, deseosos de probar su cuerpo de nuevo… deseosos de internarse en él tal y como lo habían hecho antaño. El príncipe de los vampiros sintió la necesidad en su miembro, la necesidad que se había despertado con los besos, una necesidad que debía de ser aplacada.

 

            —Desnudaos —les dijo, una clara orden en su voz que ninguno de los dos se opuso a obedecer.

 

            Con celeridad, ambos se quitaron la ropa que llevaban encima, quedándose completamente desnudos ante él en tan solo unos momentos, mostrándole así lo que quería ver: sus cuerpos esculpidos y sus miembros levemente alzados también, clamando por una atención que prontamente iba a ser dada. BaRon no pudo evitar relamerse de nuevo y después comenzó a desnudarse él mismo también, pero en lugar de hacerlo rápidamente, se dedicó a dejar que las prendas fueran cayendo por su cuerpo con lentitud y desplegando toda su sensualidad y sexualidad para que St.Van y Lou se sintieran mucho más necesitados de su cuerpo y para que él también pudiera excitarse más y más simplemente viendo las reacciones de los dos a cada zona de su piel expuesta, dejando hasta el último momento la prenda que cubría su semi erecto miembro, solo quitándosela cuando casi sintió que las miradas de St.Van y Lou quemaban su piel, quedándose finalmente desnudo.

 

            Y, en aquel instante, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, tan rápido que BaRon apenas lo vio, Lou se movió para llegar de nuevo a su lado, aplastándose fuertemente contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza y provocando que sus miembros se rozaran el uno con el otro, mandando una intensa corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo de BaRon, que se intensificó cuando éste decidió llevar sus labios a su cuello para besarlo y morderlo, provocando que la sangre volviera a aparecer y que el vampiro se volviera completamente loco de deseo una vez más.

 

            Sí. Definitivamente había necesitado aquello… y, sobre todo, necesitaba todo lo que estaba por venir.

 

            Cuando se separó de su cuerpo, BaRon supo que no lo haría por mucho tiempo porque ambos deseaban estar pegado el uno al otro bajo la atenta mirada de St.Van que esperaba pacientemente para acercarse a ellos, de la misma forma que otras veces anteriormente había sido Lou el que había esperado por ello, y tuvo razón… porque Lou simplemente se había separado de él para ir hasta la enorme cama y sentarse sobre ella, invitándolo a que se sentara sobre él, sobre sus piernas. BaRon le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pícara antes de subirse a la cama y llegar hasta él, sentándose sobre sus muslos, rozando deliberadamente sus miembros el uno con el otro y llevando su mano derecha para tomarlos ambos con esta y apretarlos aún más juntos, arrancando un débil gemido de los labios del otro, sintiendo otra corriente eléctrica recorrer su propio cuerpo por aquel contacto.

 

            Se miraron a los ojos intensamente tan solo unos momentos, sus miradas cargadas de deseo y de decisión sobre lo que querían y no hizo falta que se dijeran una sola palabra para saber qué era lo que debían hacer en aquel momento. Una de las manos de larguísimos dedos de Lou fue hasta su trasero y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en su entrada hasta que comenzó a introducir uno, luego otro, creando espacio con ellos para su miembro y, sobre todo, excitándolo muchísimo más, rozando una y otra vez aquel punto en su interior que lo volvía completamente loco. Sus dedos siguieron haciendo aquello hasta que su cuerpo estuvo completamente listo para él, lo que no le llevó demasiado tiempo, y después sacó sus dedos de su interior, dejando en él un vacío que necesitaba ser llenado.

 

            Por eso, BaRon alzó su cuerpo un poco y dejó que el otro vampiro guiara su miembro hasta su trasero y, cuando notó que la punta de éste rozaba contra su entrada, empezó a dejarse caer sobre éste lentamente, sintiéndose con más deseo del que jamás antes había sentido, cuanto más hondo llegaba el miembro del otro. Una vez éste estuvo por completo en su interior, ambos dejaron escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios, BaRon por sentirse lleno y Lou por la sensación que le provocaba su interior. Las manos de Lou empezaron a recorrer sus muslos de arriba abajo, desde su trasero hasta su rodilla y BaRon se inclinó hacia delante para besar sus labios otra vez los suyos sin descanso, posicionando sus manos sobre sus hombros, sujetándose con ellos a su cuerpo, antes de empezar con el lento movimiento de su cuerpo para hacer que ambos se sintieran muchísimo mejor.

 

            No obstante, antes de poder comenzar a moverse, BaRon sintió cómo el cuerpo de St.Van se posicionaba contra su espalda, llevando sus manos a su cintura, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el hueso de su cadera y con la punta de su miembro su trasero. Aquel era el momento por el que todos habían estado esperando, el momento en el que por fin su sed y su deseo iban a ser aplacados y todos iban a disfrutar los unos de los otros como llevaban sin hacerlo desde había demasiado tiempo. Las manos de St.Van se alejaron de su cintura y se dirigieron hacia su trasero, levantándolo un poco y ayudando a que su entrada se abriera un poco más, lo suficiente para poder internar su miembro también en su interior, con lentitud, desplazando el miembro de Lou un poco, creando espacio para ambos dentro de él hasta que estuvo dentro poco completo y otro jadeo escapó esta vez de tres labios diferentes.

 

            Si hubiera un paraíso para los vampiros, aquel sería el paraíso de BaRon, en la cama con los dos únicos vampiros en los que confiaba y por los cuales sentía cómo su sed y su hambre sexual llegaba hasta todos sus límites, doblemente penetrado por ellos. Aquello era lo que más había deseado desde que se había despertado, lo que había buscado cuando había ido a por ellos a la sala del trono donde éstos lo habían esperado y aquello era lo que había obtenido finalmente.

 

            Sus movimientos fueron al principio un poco erráticos, pero solo durante unos momentos, hasta que sus cuerpos se volvieron a acostumbrar los unos a los otros, hasta que sus cuerpos volvieron a recordarse los unos a los otros y entonces todo se volvió extremadamente delicioso. Los labios de Lou viajaron a su cuello y los de St.Van también comenzaron a recorrer su nuca, sus labios y sus dientes, besando, mordiendo compartiendo su sangre mientras sus miembros se movían el uno contra el otro en su interior, provocándole a BaRon el placer que tanto había necesitado hasta que el placer se hizo completamente insoportable de contener y los tres estallaron y se dejaron perder en él. Una intensa oleada de extrema sensibilidad atacando todo su cuerpo se apoderó de BaRon en ese momento, siendo mucho más consciente de los miembros de los otros dos vampiros en su cuerpo, apretándolos una y otra vez en su interior y también la calidez del semen de estos; siendo a su vez plenamente consciente de que aquello no había sido para nada suficiente y que aquellos juegos de placer no habían hecho más que empezar.

 

            BaRon necesitaba mucho más para que aquella sed se detuviera… y tenía claro que St.Van y Lou se lo iban a dar.

**Author's Note:**

> —Probablemente todos habréis notado leyendo que en esta historia tienen los tres sus nombres artísticos en lugar de los reales porque ya que esto iba de vampiros y ellos ya tienen sus nombres de vampiros, no podía hacerles el feo de ponerles los nombres reales. (Además que, BaRon, St.Van y Lou quedan de lujo en una historia de esta temática, doscientas mil veces mucho mejor que ChungHyeop, GeumHyuk y HoSung, que no tienen fuerza vampírica ninguna (?) Vosotros me entendéis).  
> —Escribiré más cosas de VAV en los próximos tiempos porque me ha encantado hacer esto, así que, wait for it.  
> —Y tal como he dicho en las notas iniciales, esta es la última de las historias que se me ocurrieron cuando el comeback de Thrilla Killa, siento muchísimo no haber sido capaz de hacerlas en el tiempo que tenía planeado para ellas, pero la vida pasa y hay mil cosas que no puedes controlar.


End file.
